iChange
by Subject87
Summary: When everything begins to change, and you have one last chance to get what you want, will you risk everything? Creddie one shot.Please Read and Reviews.


**Freddie**

You can feel the silence in the air and you'd almost swear you were at a funeral. "In 5..4..3..2.." you say, just like every time the show starts, it's like your catch phrase. You point at the Co-hosts of the web show your lucky enough to be a part of. Carly, the ever beautiful Carly Shay who you've been in love with forever. Then there's Sam, that's Sam Puckett, the one who's made your life a living hell.

You put up with it though, because of her, because of Carly. You give her a reassuring smile even though your insides are tightly wound up and you feel like you're going to throw up. Carly returns the smile and somehow, even though you feel sick and nervous and a million other things that one little smile makes you feel like you can do anything.

"I'm Carly" Carly says, beginning the show as usual and you want to sigh, because after this you know nothing will be the same.

"And I'm Sam" The blonde haired demon who you wish would just go away cheerfully exclaims and hits the blue remote you made for the show, even though you intended it to be for Carly it somehow ended up in Sam's hands, and you hear the computerized applause. The show begins as usual, Spencer and Gibby do a new skit they'd dreamed up but you can't remember the name of it all the while the camera records everything, though your eyes are on the beautiful brunette.

The skit finishes and Spencer comes over to stand next to you, he smiles knowingly as you look up at him and you feel your cheeks go red.

This episode of iCarly seems to drag on forever though in reality it's probably only taking fifteen or twenty minutes, though you don't mind because you know it's the last time you'll probably ever see that beautiful smile or hear that laughter that always makes you feel better, no matter what's going on around you

**Sam**

You walk up the stairs to do the show and you can't help but sigh. Everything is changing so fast that you don't know where you belong. You see Freddie at the top of the stairs, laughing with Carly, and you roll your eyes. Those two have been sending each other looks for the last six months and you just want them to admit what they really feel.

You want to make the usual jab at Freddie, but you just don't have the heart today. "Move it Nub" is the best you can manage and even you wince at how lame it sounds, sure you've made the guys life a living hell for years but that wasn't personal. He was a geek, you were a bully, that's how the social circle works. Or at least it did until your best friend, the only one who will talk to you, started defending him and so you have to lay off when she's around, which is all the time because the only reason you and him are in the same room is because of Carly.

The brunette shoots you a worried but irritated for making fun of her crush look and you shrug. Heading into the studio you look at your watch. The show starts in twenty minutes and there's a silence, like at funeral, and just a feel of dread in the room. You stop to wonder what you'll do after this, because really your not smart enough to get into any college and your okay with that. You just feel lost. Finally the host and the tech boy come into the studio and shoot each other one more longing look before he begins to do his thing.

You always admired how persistent and smart he was, but like you'd ever really admit it to anyone. Finally Freddie picks up the Camera and your stomach sinks, it's time.

"In 5.. 4...3...2..." he trails off, his signature countdown that was usually good to hear now makes you want to tear his throat out.

"I'm Carly" the brunette exclaims and you want to smack her, though you know that would be wrong, because everything is changing and she seems so happy.

"And I'm Sam!" you force yourself to sound happy for everyone watching.

The show continues, Gibby and Spencer do some insane skit and you haven't a clue what it's called because you never show up for rehearsal, and why should you? You have better things to do, and you wonder if it'll today that someone finally gets seriously injured. The show continues with a baby Spencer bit and the classic messin with Lewbert, you always enjoy that, then Gibby comes out and you cover him with Ketchup for some reason you don't remember.

Finally you look up as Freddie puts the camera down and you freeze, knowing the show can't be over already but he strides over to Carly confidently and you can't help but wonder if he'll finally make a move.

**Carly**

Today is the day, you've dreaded and awaited this day for so long that you're not sure how you feel. Freddie arrives hours ahead of time, one of the many things you love about him, like he always does. You smile and feel your heart stop when he smiles back. You're not quite sure when even the smallest smile from him made your heart stop, or his slightest touch made your body feel like it was on fire.

You desperately want to tell him how you feel, but what if he doesn't feel the same anymore? You mentally kick yourself again, like every day, for rejecting his advances. He walks up and your heart starts pounding, you swear that if your heart rate increases anymore that it'll explode.

"Hey" he says softly and sits on the stool to look at the computer and you slide over to the seat beside him.

"What're ya doin?" you ask innocently, scooting closer and hoping he doesn't notice as you stare at the screen and he explains a bunch of technical things that make no sense to you but you still find it adorable when he talks about them. Finally you head upstairs and you can't help but let your mind wander to other things you'd rather be doing upstairs and your face heats up.

You being a pointless conversation about something that your not really interested in, just to hear his voice a little longer because you know soon everything will change and this may be the last time you get a one on one talk with him. The talk is interrupted by Sam, as usual, pushing past Freddie and muttering for him to move. You roll your eyes and open your mouth to tell her off but she's already inside the studio. Shaking your head you give him an apologetic smile and he returns the smile.

"Shall we?" he asks and you can't help but nod. You want to smack Sam at the moment for ruining your moment but you can't help but sigh. Twenty minutes to the show, the show that would change everything. You take your place in the middle of the studio beside Sam and Freddie smiles at you, that smile that you just can't help but smile back at even though your heart is pounding and your stomach is in knots. Suddenly Freddie is doing that countdown, the one that usually calms you down because you know he's there but today it makes you want to scream, and you take a deep breath as he hits two and points at you.

"Hi! I'm Carly" you say with as much cheer as you can muster, after all this is iCarly and you won't let your fans down.

"And I'm Sam!" the blond next to you says

"And this is iCarly!" you both say, raising your arms in the air and pretending that nothing will change because you have to. Finally Spencer and Gibby come out to do a skit that looks dangerous and now you wonder why you said it was okay in the first place.

As the show continues you go through the routines, baby Spencer, a messing with Lewbert, and finally another one where Gibby gets covered in Ketchup because a fan sent in an email daring us to do so. You're about to start the next skit when you hear Freddie put the camera down, and you realize it's focused on you, then he starts to walk over to you and you forget how to speak. You notice Sam looking at you through the corner of your eye but you can't move and suddenly he had your hands.

You close your eyes and try to control your breathing as he pulls you closer and you close your eyes. Your lips connect with his and you forget your standing in the iCarly studio, Sam next to you, and you pull him to you and wrap your arms around his neck and his arms around your waist.

**Freddie**

You stroll across the room and take her hands, Your own hands are sweaty and you feel like you've just ran five miles but you don't care, this is your last chance. You pull her close and kiss her, you expect her to push you back or pull back and slap you but instead she wraps her arms around your neck and brings her body closer to yours.

You're in heaven, You'd almost swear you've died and gone to heaven and suddenly it's over. She's pulling back but not letting go and you smile.

"Groovy Smoothy?" you ask, surprised at the flirty tone in your voice.

She bites her lip and smiles at you, and your heart melts at the smile, "I'd like that" she whispered.

You grin and dislodge yourself from the camera and hold it up so Sam and Carly can say goodbye. Then you point the camera at yourself and thank the audience for watching for all these years.

"That's a wrap" you say for the final time and shut off the camera, iCarly was over. Things were changing.

But you can't help but think that change isn't always bad.

**Note: ** This is my first fic written in 2nd person so let me know how I did! I apologize for any Grammar and spelling Errors. I'll work on another Chapter of iRealize asap and send it to a beta reader, I've had a couple offers, so keep your eyes open! This fic was inspired by the news that iCarly was ending, so let's keep our fingers crossed it ends with Creddie! And as always I live for reviews, so please read and review!


End file.
